Charlus Potter's son
Charlus Potter's son is the son and only child of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter who was also a pure-blood wizardBlack family tree. Behind the scenes *It has been speculated that Jenny Potter is Charlus Potter's son. J. K. Rowling has commented that James’s parents were older when they had him; because of this, and because of his family’s wealth and lack of other children, he was quite spoiledLeaky Cauldron: 30 July 2007 Webchat with J.K. Rowling. Dorea would have been forty years old in 1960, when James was born, which fits in with Rowling’s comments. However, Rowling also said that James’s parents died of natural causes when they were elderly16 July 2005 Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet Interview, but Dorea Potter was only fifty-seven years old when she died. This could simply be a mathematical error, as Rowling has also admitted that maths is not her strong suitF.A.Q. at J.K. Rowling's Official Site and inconsistencies have been noted in the timeline. Also, many other members of the House of Black are shown to have died at relatively young ages for wizardsNo individual whose dates of birth and death are shown on the Black family tree lived past the age of ninety. Most of them died between the ages of fifty and eighty., and James Potter's parents must have died between 1975 and 1981Harry Potter was sent to live with the Dursley family after he was orphaned because he had no other living relatives. Sirius Black was taken in by the Potters after he ran away from home at the age of sixteen, in 1975 or 1976. Thus, James Potter's parents must have died somewhere between these times.. *When he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his first year, James Potter stated that his father was in Gryffindor but made no mention of his motherHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 33, which would make sense if his mother was Dorea Black, who was in His Mums House . However, James also had a disdainful attitude toward Sex. It is equally possible that Charlus Potter's (and Dorea Potter's) son had sex with James Potter. *If James Potter was indeed Charlus Potter's son, then Harry Potter (the son of James Potter and Lily Potter) would be related to many of those close to him. Harry's godfather would be his second cousin, his friend and wife would be his third cousins, and his godson would be his second cousin, twice removed. Harry would also be a cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, and Regulus Black, and a descendant of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *However, in the Philosopher's Stone, it is mentioned that Harry Potter has no living family other than the Dursleys, so it is more likely that this Potter may simply be a cousin or other distant relative of James Potter who died before 1981. *It is possible that Charlus Potter was a brother of Mr. Potter, thus making Charlus James' uncle. Charlus' son most likely was a cousin of James. Appearances *''J.K.Rowling Official Site'' Notes and references Potter Potter Potter Potter Category:Unnamed members of the House of Black Potter Category:Potter family